


10-11: gentle

by horny on main (softgrungeprophet)



Series: Combo Prompts [8]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Hair-pulling, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/horny%20on%20main
Summary: "Have you ever eaten anyone?"





	10-11: gentle

**Author's Note:**

> I know the twav one JUST had hair pulling but that's the prompt on this one... and I like it (in fics)
> 
> Prompts were:  
> hair-pulling, cannibalism (which i went with a conversation about rather than actual cannibalism, cause it's not my thing tbh), fat (dadbod), telepathic/empathic bonds
> 
> i didn't really explore most of these but i got little hints in.
> 
> ALSO a very short one  
> in media res mid-fuck conversation... an art in itself?? lmfao  
> probably [ this au](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264586) but i didn't specify much.
> 
> these prompts are good practice but sometimes i'm like "idk"

"Eddie—" Flash paused to catch a breath, hands laced across the back of Eddie's neck. "Have you—" A small gasp. "Have you ever eaten anyone?"

Eddie pressed their foreheads together with a slight frown, stilling. He thought about it. "Why? Have you?"

For a moment, Flash didn't answer.

But between an averted glance, and the symbiote's regretful memories of a relapse...

"Maybe."

Eddie made to move away, so they could have this conversation, but Flash mumbled, "No, don't—" and clung to him, arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders so he couldn't back away or pull out.

They watched each other for a moment... Eddie let his weight settle fully on Flash again, drawing out a sigh. The extra weight Eddie had put on in the past year never seemed to bother Flash—on the contrary, Flash seemed to appreciate it. Eddie let one hand smooth up Flash's side, up to tangle in long hair. The symbiote moved around and between them, around Flash's narrow thighs and Eddie's soft hips and both of their waists. Eddie pressed his lips against Flash's mouth, briefly—cheek, neck. Gentle and soft, opposite the way his hand tightened in Flash's hair.

[ **Eddie, be gentle...** ]

"I love you both." Eddie spoke against Flash's neck, but he knew he'd be heard.

Flash bit back a quiet noise. "You didn’t answer me."

Of course they had eaten people. Of course that was their shame, just as it was Flash's.

[ **So many things to regret.** ]

"Yeah..." Eddie rolled his hips, holding back a gasp against Flash's throat.

Flash moaned.

Around their bodies, the symbiote shifted sluggishly, pleased at the starbursts of hormones and chemicals that swam in Eddie's brain with every breathless groan and murmur that passed between him and Flash—he kissed Flash, maybe a little forceful, but Flash responded eagerly, fingers scrabbling up along the back of Eddie's shaved head as if Flash could mirror his hair-pulling grip.

A gentle grip, to be sure, but still tugging.

Eddie broke from their kiss just enough to say, "You can't grab what isn't there."

Flash laughed, deeply flushed and a little dazed. "Too short."

Eddie paused, taking in the sight. The symbiote caressed between them.

"That's the first time anyone's ever told me that." Punctuated at the end with a thrust.

Flash gasped and held onto him.


End file.
